Encounter
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter do a little celebrating now that they have their official wedding license. However, Donna doesn't just want to celebrate in the usual room.


**Hey Folks! Well, since the #Darvey world was clamoring for a kitchen counter smutty fic, here's mine. I tried to at least make a little story out of it so it's not all smut. Anyhow, thank you to all those who favorite and follow me and my stories. I will respond to all those who left a little review on my last chapter of Little One. I am so glad that is being received so well. I know I am not Alternateshadeofblue and her lovely erotic writing, but hey, I'm trying. Thank you all again. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Encounter

The fire was going, and the lights were dim. The wide strawberry candle gleamed in its jar filling the apartment with its gentle fruity scent. Harvey took a sip of his scotch. He looked at his watch and noticed it was half past nine. _Where is she? She told me to come home and that she would not be long._ Suddenly as Harvey paced back and forth in front of the fire, he heard her key click in the lock. He waited until she had almost reached him. As she walked, she looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Why are you looking like that? I didn't get eaten by the Big Bad Wolf, you know. Besides, I had to pick up something."

"Donna….what…oh! I completely forgot. Our marriage license," Harvey said. "I totally forgot that you said you were going by Stan's to pick it up after your meeting."

"Well, I knew you'd forget. That's why I also picked up this." Donna produced a bottle of champagne.

Harvey took the bottle from her. "Wow, champagne and our marriage license?" Harvey strode over to Donna. She noticed the glint of his wedding band on his third finger left hand in the firelight as his swinging arm caught the light. They had been married for two weeks and had spent almost every waking moment together. Their decision to move to Seattle was in its last week of transition. All their combined items that they were keeping from both the firm and their respective apartments had been shipped to their new temporary apartment in Seattle. Rachel had emailed her the apartment and acted as the point of communication until Donna had spoken to the realtor herself. Rachel had chosen it because it was in the city and in a high rise and reminded her of Harvey's place. Harvey had liked it as well.

_"This looks great for a temporary place," Harvey said staring at the pictures online while he leaned over Donna's shoulder._

_ "Temporary? What do you mean?" Donna had asked wondering if he wanted to come back to New York someday. She assumed that all four of them would like to come back someday: Mike, Rachel, Harvey and herself._

_ They had moved away from Donna's tablet which lay on the breakfast table. Harvey had walked away from the table to look at the beautiful view their current home afforded them. Feeling Donna's hand on his arm, Harvey then had put his arms around her as they had stood together outside on the terrace enjoying their morning coffee together before reporting to work at the firm on one of their last days there._

_"Don't you want to move to a house someday? I want a sense of permanence," Harvey had explained as he turned her to look into her eyes and rub her hips with his knuckles._

_ "You mean a home?"_

_ "Yes," he laughingly stated pulling her closer._

_ "Don't you think a house is a little too big for just the two of us?" Donna asked subtly hinting at what she wanted to know since they saw newborn Lucy Litt in the hospital on their wedding day._

_ "For now. Don't you want to have children?" Harvey asked loving that he surprised his wife. Her fiery red eyebrows shot up her forehead and her dark hazel eyes widened. Donna rewarded him with a huge smile. It warmed his heart to see her smile._

_ "Yes, very much, if we still can. I just never knew that you did, and I didn't know how to bring it up." Donna still looked at him as if he had antennas growing out of his head._

_ "I do. I want one or two little rugrat Specters running around," he whispered into her ear and held her tight. His breath and deep voice sending shivers down her spine._

"Donna?" Harvey asked while he stood there with the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Oh, Harvey, I'm sorry," Donna said shaking herself from the memory of how they immediately started trying after that conversation. They had been late that day, but no one asked any questions knowing they had just tied the knot.

Smilingly, he asked "Where were you?"

"Oh, just thinking of the other morning," Donna said as she came forward and took a champagne flute from him. These flutes had come from her apartment. Donna had never used them. She never felt anything that special to use them until she married Harvey. They drank a toast to their being together forever with a bottle of expensive champagne given to them by the caterers of Louis and Sheila's wedding. They found later by the hastily written card attached to the bottleneck that Esther personally gave the ok and offered her own congratulations. So, they had used these glasses on the night they came home from becoming married only a few hours before.

After Harvey poured the champagne into her glass, Donna stepped forward right up to his chest, and she inhaled him. His masculine scent mixed with his cologne were always heady scents for her. Just the thought of him in her arms leaving his scent on her body made her quiver inside and her legs go weak.

She took a sip of the champagne never taking her eyes from his face. His one eyebrow lifted and softly he asked, "What are you thinking, Mrs. Specter?"

She kissed him and tasted the liquor on his tongue as it mingled with the Scotch had imbibed while waiting for her. The taste was interesting to say the least when it mixed with the dry bubbly taste of the champagne as she tasted it with her tongue. Stiff and sweet to say the least.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Harvey intoned in a deep vibrating voice.

"I think I am," Donna whispered looking innocently up at her husband driving him nuts as she ground her body into his.

"You want to go to bed?"

"Not exactly," she purred seductively as she kicked off her heels and sipped her drink exaggerating her swaying hips as she sashayed over to the kitchen counter where she smoothed the clean white surface with her hand. She turned around and leaned her elbows on it facing Harvey.

Harvey sipped his champagne to try to hide how the thought of making love where they sometimes ate was turning him on. His dark eyes lit up with desire for her and he stepped forward slowly watching her breasts rise and fall as her desire for him made her excited. Donna saw his eyes were intensely focused on her. As he came forward, he placed his champagne flute on the counter. Donna did the same.

Suddenly their lips crashed together in a wanton, openly passionate kiss. Their tongues were playing in each other's mouths as they tasted the sweet champagne. Harvey noticed the beads of sweat collecting on her freckled bosom. He suddenly lifted her onto the counter. He stood between her open thighs. Much like their second night together, he nibbled on her ear and lovingly sucked on her long neck. He lovebit her soft freckled shoulder. He came back up for air and looked at her like he would devour her.

Donna responded to his spontaneous placing of her on the kitchen counter. Just where she wanted him.

"Take these off," Donna whispered with command in her voice. She leaned back to accommodate bending her long legs, so Harvey's skillful hands could smooth up the wide skirt of her dress. This he did and then removed her small bikini underwear. Donna lay all the way back and Harvey kissed the inside of her thighs brushing his whiskers just starting to sprout along her vagina and kissed the inside of each thigh. Donna squeezed her own breasts wanting to free them of the cloth prison. Her blue dress was form-fitting and she had a hard time reaching the zipper hanging over the counter.

"I got an idea," Donna whispered deeply. Harvey was undoing the zipper of his pants and Donna in a state of deshabille took care of the rest of his zipper and helped him step out of his trousers. Harvey lifted her down from the counter thereby Donna could lovingly undo his shirt kissing his body and running her fingernails down his back with each button she undid. To reciprocate, Donna turned, and he found the zipper in the back of her dress, and he trailed loving kisses down each inch of her back until the dress fell in a blue shimmer to the ground.

Donna turned back around as Harvey murmured happily, "You wore the easy bra tonight." They again murmured loving things between breathless kisses and glimpses of beautiful white teeth and seductive smiles. It was wonderful this newfound freedom to share their thoughts whenever and wherever being married now only added to the spice of things. Harvey undid the hooks in the front of her bra with one hand and it snapped away freeing her considerable breasts. Upon their freedom, Harvey took her luscious mound into his mouth and massaged the other. Donna sighed with a hitch in her voice and savored the touch of his mouth on her nipple. Her hand joined his massaging her other breast while on the way to cradling his head and looking at him baring her undying need for him.

Once they were both gloriously naked, Harvey lifted Donna back onto the counter. Donna sat forward for a moment and fondled Harvey. She gripped him and gently stroked him and played with the gentle soft tip of his penis. She gently took his somewhat hairy balls and massaged them gently wanting to ignite his sperm factory. Once again, he stood between her legs which were wide open and dripping with her need of him. Harvey came to her again and smoothed his cock and egging her to open her legs wider, helped to gently rock her backward. Donna compensated by placing one delicate foot on the counter making an even wider space for her husband to love. Harvey's mouth opened again, and Donna's mouth joined his. Harvey kissed his way down her body. Donna's breath hitched and she cried out as Harvey's hot mouth and wandering tongue touched her wet clit for the first stroke. He licked and sucked on it feeling Donna becoming even more ready for his erection to meet her wet folds.

"Harvey, that…tongue…Oh…God! Donna wriggled and shook as Harvey's mouth drew her hot skin in and moistened it. She panted and her voice rose in pitch. "Harvey, baby, I'm coming…" She licked her lips in want of extra moisture and focused on his head between her legs and his fingers following his tongue. Donna moved her legs even wider and held onto the back of the counter for dear life.

Harvey sneaked a look at his beautiful wife whose body just enticed him all the more. He suckled at her clit and it tasted so good to him. He could feel how ready she was. Her body had attained that beautiful pink color totally effused with love for him as he loved her. He watched as she held onto the counter. He held her one leg open as it shook with pleasure. She was beautiful. He took Donna's one leg and placed it over his shoulder. He rose from his crouching position. He smoothed his erection and felt his precum. Donna still riding the waves of her first orgasm cried out and jumped when he slid himself into her leaning her back until she lay flat on the counter. He held her there simply with his plunging himself and holding himself in her warm folds. She was already pulsating when he felt her enfold his cock.

"Oh, Donna…" Harvey sighed as he half lay on top of her. Donna placed her other leg around his waist allowing him to plunge further and further into her each time. Harvey closed his eyes and Donna found his mouth and kissed him. She was in a clam shell position with her legs on his shoulders, but she was determined to feel him inside her. She put two fingers between them around her opening and felt his wet dick rushing in and out. The feeling was heady as his scent had been. Harvey's arms pushed her to a sitting position and Donna wrapped herself around him. Harvey bounced her up and down loving the feeling of the rush as he she sat harder and harder onto him.

Just before the final thrust, Harvey laid Donna back down both reeling from the positions and the feel of each other. He deep inside her, and she surrounding him with loving vibrations. Donna held onto him for dear life. Harvey cried out with his final thrust and Donna held his head to her breast as she lay there with him dripping his life seed into her. Her legs were still around his waist and Harvey panted into Donna's neck.

As their hearts slowed down and they both came down from the waves of ecstasy, Harvey removed his head from her breast and supporting himself on his elbows looked into Donna's peaceful, dark hazel eyes. Wordlessly, he kissed her.

"I am so happy, Donna. For once in my life, I want nothing more than to be married to you and to love you."

Donna smiled and stroked his sweaty forehead. Her eyes were shining, and her smile was brilliant.

"I don't think I stopped smiling since you came to my apartment that night. I am very happy, too, Harvey. It's you I've always wanted. I can never be just me anymore. I am so happy to be your wife."

"Say, wife, how about we get cleaned up and watch a movie," Harvey said helping Donna to a sitting position and lifting her off the counter.

"Sure. What movie?"

"'Close "Encounter" of the Third Kind'" Harvey quipped.

Donna just smiled and rolled her eyes as Harvey looked back at the kitchen counter and thought he would never look at that counter the same ever again.


End file.
